


Not Mad, Vengeful

by maecrawford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecrawford/pseuds/maecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s you! You’re that girl from Liam’s AP History class!”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Chewing gum? Seriously?”</p><p>“I had to improvise!”</p><p>Lydia bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile, her dimples still filling her cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mad, Vengeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



> Kinda hijacked [aromanticmalia](http://aromanticmalia.tumblr.com/)'s post on tumblr, where they made a post: "I’m just saying, what if Liam outed Hayden when they were younger and that’s why she’s so mad. What if Hayden’s a lesbian. What if she’s Lydia’s new love interest instead of Parrish!" and then this happened, I am unapologetic.

Hayden slammed her locker shut and stormed away from Liam, down the corridor towards her AP Maths class. Her hair flowing behind her as she moved, an undercurrent of annoyance still buzzing under her skin. **  
**

She was stomping with such a single-minded purpose that she didn’t look before she turned a corner, giving very little warning before she crashed into someone.

Hayden’s books flew out of her arms then skidding away on the worn laminate floor, Hayden herself slipping, her arms thrown akimbo as she finds herself hitting the ground, hard. Her ankle buckled under her causing white hot pain to curse from her ankle, all the way up her leg to her hip. The person who she crashed into landed on top of her, their own books pressing into Hayden’s cheek.

Groaning the person atop of her began to collect themselves from the floor, Hayden looked up to see a pale, perfectly manicured hand extended to her, taking it she felt herself being pulled up back onto her feet.

“Thank you… Lydia?!”

Green eyes twinkled mischievously back, Hayden felt herself beginning to blush under the gaze.

“It’s you! You’re that girl from Liam’s AP History class!”

“Uh…”

“Chewing gum? Seriously?”

“I had to improvise!”

Lydia bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile, her dimples still filling her cheeks.

“I’m going to be late to my next class if I don’t go.”

“Ahhh yes, I’ll walk you.”

“I’m sure I can find it myself,” Hayden’s lips downturned at the corners, already defensive.

“It’s not a problem, I haven’t got another class until tomorrow!” Lydia smiled, bending to collect Hayden’s maths textbook from the ground, not really thinking twice that her bottom was facing Hayden.

The brunette’s jaw dropped at the view, her eyes immediately averting to face the ceiling. Hayden then shifted her weight to her other foot awkwardly, causing her to hiss in pain.

“We should probably get you to the nurse, you fell down pretty hard.”

“Yeah..” Hayden bit her lip, gingerly leaning one arm against the wall taking her weight off her foot.

“Here let me help,” Lydia balanced both their books on one hip as she dipped her head under the other girl’s arm and wrapping her own, empty one around Hayden’s waist.

Hayden gritted her teeth.

‘Just to the nurse’s office, you can make it to the nurse’s office, it’s not like Lydia Martin is embracing you, nope, no sir-ee she is no- yup, yes she is,’ the brunette thought.

Together they limped, hopped and stumbled into the nurse’s office only to have Hayden be shipped off to the hallway just outside of the office with a pillow and an ice pack.

“Ughhh, I swear you could be dying and she’d still be putting off calling your parents to ask if you’re allowed paracetamol!” Hayden rolled her eyes gracelessly falling into a chair with a wince.

Lydia laughed as she in contrast, gracefully sat herself down on a chair across from Hayden, arranging a mangy, discoloured pillow on her lap.

“Be careful as you take your shoe off,” Lydia nodded towards Hayden’s feet both still firmly placed on the ground.

“You don’t have to stay with me you know?”

“I want to, after all I need to know what Liam did to warrant such a waste of chewing gum,” Lydia grinned.

“It’s none of your business,” Hayden spat, throwing her shoe to the ground with a loud clacking noise.

Lydia held out her hands in surrender: “Okay, fine, but we obviously need to come up with a better improvisation than chewing gum for next time.”

Hayden frowned and searched Lydia’s face distrustfully.

“Fine.”

Lydia beamed at the other girl, then with a matter-of-fact tone said: “put your foot on my lap.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Sucking in her bottom lip, and cupping the underside of her knee with her right hand, Hayden delicately placed her foot on the less than hygienic pillow on Lydia’s lap.

“Thank you….?”

“Hayden Romero.”

Lydia almost dropped the ice pack she was holding.

“Oh. _Oh._ ”

“You can still leave, if you want?” Hayden’s voice got small.

“Chewing gum doesn’t even begin to cover it, what he did to you. Unacceptable!”

“You mean outing me in front of the whole school, and telling the whole world I ha-”

“Had a crush on me, yes, yes I knew already, neither you nor Stiles were very good at hiding it.”

“Stilinski?”

“Mhmmm,” Lydia pressed the ice pack onto Hayden’s swollen ankle, “so listen, how are you planning on getting him back?”

“I don’t know?”

“Let me help, Malia can probably scare him, Tate? You’ve probably seen her around? Also don’t talk about this near Scott McCall! The lacrosse team captain? He’s all about morals that boy…. We could potentially use Stiles to enlist him, if we played our cards right and worded it in a certain way,” Lydia nodded, her eyes wide, plans already forming in her mind.

Hayden didn’t know if she was horrified, relieved or a mix of both.

“We’ll get him back, don’t worry,” Lydia winked at her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

“You’re terrifying.”

“I know!” Lydia smiled.

Poor Liam, he’ll never see it coming.


End file.
